


Shifting Responsibility

by cyanideinsomnia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all hail count melchior, this is the shortest fucking thing i've ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideinsomnia/pseuds/cyanideinsomnia
Summary: Lucio is not a morning person.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Shifting Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> i drew the puppy pile and then wrote this

“It’s time to get up, Your Excellency.”

The Chamberlain threw open one side of red curtains drawn shut, exposing the bed and its occupants to the mercy of the sunlight streaming in.

The Count whined and immediately pushed his head under the pile of red pillows, and the hounds lying across his back began to stir with questioning huffs and indignant _baroos_. “No it’s not. I’m canceling mornings.”

“You already canceled mornings yesterday.” They sighed. “Come on, you have a meeting at 9.”

“That’s too early for Count stuff. I’m rescheduling it.”

“To when?”

“Never.”

As if to accentuate this, the warning ripple of a snarl began to form on Mercedes’ snout, encouraging the Chamberlain to close the curtains posthaste. They couldn’t leave, however.

“… are you still there?” Lucio’s voice murmured a moment later.

“Unfortunately. I _must_ encourage you to get up, Your Excellency. The Count’s presence was _specifically_ requested.”

There was a long moment of silence, broken only by the sudden shift of weight across the bed, squeaking the springs. It sounded more upward than he had been, though the red curtains remained closed. As much as they wanted to see for themself, the Chamberlain patiently waited for an appearance.

“Melchior, Mel, come here a minute, buddy.” More squeaking and another huff. “By the power invested in me, I hereby name you Acting Count of Vesuvia for the day. Go make daddy proud, Count Melchior.”

The Chamberlain squawked. “You– you can’t just _do_ that! He’s a dog!”

“A _good_ dog. Hey, Mercedes, you wanna be Countess? You’re gonna have to run it by Noddy first, though.”

All of a sudden a white canine head with one torn ear poked out of the curtains towards the foot of the bed, a small toy goat gripped in his mouth. He dropped his prize onto the footrest and stared expectantly at the Chamberlain.

Lucio laughed. “Your Count wants to play fetch.”


End file.
